Hidden Secrets
by Smegal
Summary: Draco has many secrets, and so does Ginny. Will they meet up and share them or be tourn apart? please read and review! DG HR BH
1. Chaper 1 The train ride

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1 the Train Ride

Ginny sat next to the window in her compartment, looking out at the land passing by. She was tired of listening to the golden trio talk about Quidditch and books. So she had found an empty compartment to herself. She was used to being alone, she was pretty much always by herself. One of Ginny's secrets was that she loved to write. She would spend hours in her dorm just writing about whatever came to her head. She liked writing comedies the most. Ginny sat there not thinking at all and a great story came to her. Just as she pulled out a clean piece of parchment the compartment door opened.

"Look what we have here, the little weasel" Draco Malfoy said as he walked into the compartment.

"Eat dung, Malfoy" Ginny replied back

"Watch your language, Weasley"

"Get out! this is my compartment and you're not welcome!" Ginny demanded

"Your name is not on it, so I think I'll stay. Plus everywhere else is full" he said as he sat down, across from Ginny.

"Fine, just don't bother me" Ginny said because she didn't want to fight with Malfoy right now.

They sat in silence for awhile, Ginny was busy writing her story and Draco was staring into space. Some time had past when Draco said something.

"What are you writing?" Draco asked

"None of your business" she replied back

"Why aren't you sitting with Potter and your brother?"

"Because they're annoying"

"Well it seems to me that we have something in common" Draco smirked

"why aren't you sitting with Blaise or your slut, Pansy?" Ginny asked

"Because they're annoying" Draco was mocking her but smirking at the same time

"fine, whatever" Ginny said, she really didn't want to start something, because she was way into her story.

He had nothing else to say at that moment so he went back to staring in space. Ginny was watching him. "Wow he is really hot" she said to herself and then realized what she had though. "I can't believe I think Malfoy is hot" She though in disgust.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….........

Draco had always liked Ginny ever since he first saw her but for 6 years he had never got enough courage to tell her. This year was going to be different, this year he was going to make his move. He had of course been with Pansy and countless other girls, but they were just for fun. He never loved any of those girls. Not like he liked Ginny, if he was felling down or upset all he would have to do was look at her and he felt so much better. She kept him sane and always kept his attention. He wondered why Potter had turned her down. She was stunningly pretty with full features. He sat there watching her write. She had grown a lot over the summer. Right now she was wearing a short jean skirt with a red tank top and gray converse, he though the best part of her was her hair. Soft red curls lying on her shoulders. He had always dreamed of touching her hair, he wanted to run his fingers through it. He just sat there day dreaming of her when she noticed he was staring at her.

"what are you looking at?" she asked rudely

"nothing" he said snapping out of her trance

"well, stop it" she said

"why? are you not used to being stared at?" Malfoy asked

"no, I just don't want you to stare at me"

"why don't you like me, weasel?" Malfoy Drawled

"because you an arse, you have always been mean to me and my brother! Ohh and by the way my name is not weasel!" Ginny said as her temper rising.

Malfoy walked over to her seat and sat next to her.

"so what are you writing about? and it better not be about me" Draco said trying to change the subject.

"why do you always think that everything is about you?"

"Because it is" Draco smirked

"You're so full of shit, Malfoy"

"I though I told you to watch you language Weasley"

"don't talk to me"

"why not? every other girl would love to be in your position right now" he said moving closer to her

"well I'm not every girl"

"I know that" he was still moving closer to her. He could tell she was nervous, their faces were less than a foot apart. He leaned in and his lips brushed up against hers. She shivered from the feel of his breath. Malfoy had deepened the kiss, and then she started to kiss back. He had never kissed anyone like this before. His hands started to explore her body, up her back and into her hair. It felt just like he dreamed it would, soft and silky. He never wanted this kiss to end.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story I only own the plot.

Author's note: Thanks to all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am glade you liked it because it is my first fanfic. And your reviews make my day lol. Now on with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2 Dinner

"Oh my god, what am I doing?" Ginny though to herself "I'm kissing Malfoy, man he's a good kisser but why Malfoy?!" all these things were going through her head while she was kissing Draco. His thong was exploring every inch of her mouth. She practically melted in his arms. She was really enjoying the kiss, but things were going too far. So she had to pull away.

"what was that for?" she said first

"why did you pull away?" he asked

"you didn't answer my question" she replied

"well, I was kind of drawn to you" he said sheepishly

"what should we do about it?"

"I don't know, but we're almost to school so I think we should get dressed" he said

"OK, but you have to turn around, no looking!" she demanded

"Fine" he replied

They got dressed into their school uniforms with their backs turned. Then the train entered the station. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. So Draco decided to break it.

"I think we should just be friends" he said

"yea, that sounds good" she answered

"and let's just forget about what happened just now"

"OK"

"friends?" he asked

"friends" she answered

"so do you want to share a carriage?" he asked hopefully

"sure, why not?" she said as she smiled

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking on the platform together, laughing at one of Ron's stupid jokes. All three of them were in a good mood.

"so Ron want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Harry asked

"Sure, love to" Ron said sedusifully

Harry and Ron have been gay since 6th year. So they have been going out for a year now. They are trying to keep it a secret, so not many people know about their unusualness. They are a happy couple, I guess you could say.

"eww, I don't want to know about that kind of stuff, keep your love lives to yourselves" Hermione said

"jeez Hermione, you should be used to it by now" Harry answered jokingly

Ron was looking around the platform and he spotted his sister walking with his enemy.

"what the hell is Ginny doing with Malfoy?!" Ron asked angrily

Harry and Hermione looked over at Ginny and Draco, who were now climbing into a carriage by themselves.

"I don't know, I'll ask Ginny at dinner" Hermione said

"if he puts his hands on her, I will kick his ass!" Ron said

"me too!" Harry said out of nowhere

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The great hall doors opened and students crammed their way inside and sat at their tables. Draco said goodbye to Ginny and the two of them made their way through the crowd to their tables. Dumbledore stood up to make some anocements.

"before we began our feast I would like to announce our head boy and girl. The head boy for this year will be Draco Malfoy"

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers and even Ginny was clapping for her new friend. Draco stood up and smirked; while he was standing he looked over to see Ginny and he was glad that she was clapping for him. He sat down and Dumbledore continued with his speech.

"and the head girl will be Hermione Granger"

Harry and Ron screamed at the top of their lungs. And Hermione stood up with the biggest smile on her face, the whole Gryffindor table was cheering, everyone except Ginny. Ginny was just sitting there staring at her plate. She couldn't keep her mind off Draco and what happened on the train. She didn't even notice everyone cheering for Hermione. Then it hit her she was falling for Draco.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco was sitting at the Syltherin table next to his best friend, Blaise Zabini. They were talking about Hermione becoming head girl.

"can you believe that mudblood got head girl?!" Draco asked

"well I think that mudblood is hot" Blasie answered

"WHAT?!?" Draco said in surprise

"yea, I think I like her" Blaise said

"WHY?!" Draco said he was still shocked

"because she is my new conquest" Blaise said

"ohhh figures you always go for the weird ones" Draco smirked

"so where were you?" Blasie asked changing the subject

"what do you mean?" Draco was confused

"on the train why didn't you come and sit with me?"

"I felt like sitting with someone else"

"ohh really, who a new prospect?" Blasie asked

"no, just a friend"

"so who is this friend?" Blasie asked he really wanted to know

"I don't have to tell you" Draco said he was getting irritated

"why not, I want to know"

"because it's none of your business"

"if you don't tell me right now Draco Malfoy I will hit you where it hurts" Blasie demanded

"fine, calm down it's Ginny Weasley" Draco answered

"really?" Blaise said surprised

"yea, we decided to become friends on the train, so let it go!"

"I think your trying to get into her pants" Blaise said

"I am not trying to get into her pants!" Draco yelled

"well she's not that bad, she has a nice body" Blaise said

"I said Drop It!" Draco yelled

"why?"

"man, you're my best friend but sometimes you can be a pain in the ass"

Draco got up and left the great hall. He needed some alone time, so he went outside and sat by the lake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her dinner table when Hermione came up to her. Hermione was thing Ginny ever had to a best friend, but she was always hanging around Ron and Harry, so she was never a real best friend.

"hi Ginny" Hermione said

"Hey, Congratulations on being head girl"

"Thanks, can I ask you a question?"

"sure, go ahead" Ginny said

"well I saw you with Malfoy today getting off the train, what was that about?"

"we're just friends" Ginny said

"when did a Weasley become friends with a Malfoy?" Hermione asked rudely

"we shared a compartment on the train" Ginny answered her temper was rising

"why are you friends with that prat?!"

"since when do you care who I make friends with?" Ginny was getting angry

"well I care about you cause you're my friend and Ron wanted to know" Hermione said

"ohhh, so you're here to do Ron's dirty work!" Ginny was really mad now

"no, I just…" Hermione stuttered

"well you can tell Ron that I want him to leave me alone, I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with. I am not a baby anymore I can take care of myself!!" Ginny yelled and got up from the table

"but but…" Hermione was still shocked

Ginny had stormed out of the great hall, she needed to calm down and forget about what just happened in the great hall, her brother was always treating her like a baby she was sick of it. She just wanted people to leave her alone so she could write her stories. Ginny was fuming she was so mad. So she decided she needed some fresh air she walked out of the castle and was heading for the lake.


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or songs in this fanfic.

Author's Note: THANKS for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up but my science teacher gave us a butt load of homework and some really hard tests! So I was busy. But now I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 3 Late Night Talk

Draco sat by the lake, the stars were just coming out and he was just thinking of what happened that day. He actually kissed Ginny, he was happy but he was also sad because she had pulled away. He was full of mixed emotions, he was glad to be away from his asshole father because his father treats him like shit. Draco does not want to become a deatheater and his father can't make him. Just thinking about Lucius made him so angry. So Draco started to sing to clam his nerves. Draco enjoyed singing and he didn't sound bad at all, it was his big secret.

_Another turning point, the fork stuck in the road_

_Done grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this task, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf, in good heath and good time_

_Tattoos and memories, and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life _ (Green Day Rocks!)

Draco ended the song, it was the best he had ever sung in a long time. He sat next to the lake not thinking at all, when someone startled him.

"that was beautiful" Ginny said as she walked out of the shadows. She was listening the whole time, his singing had clamed her down.

"I didn't see you there" he said embarrassed

"well you're a good singer" she said smiling

"thanks, now you know my secret, Weasley" he said smirking at her

"why do you keep it a secret?" she asked as she came over and sat down next to him.

"because my bastured father says Malfoy's don't show emotion, so if I were to sing that would show emotion and he would beat me" he said not making eye contact with her

"I'm sorry" she didn't know what to say

"its okay, I'm used to it"

"so you don't like your father? cause I always though that you admired him" she said confused

"hell no! he rapes my mother, he beats me and he worships the dark lord. I hate him with a passion" Malfoy answered

Ginny didn't know what to say. He has a terrible life and she didn't know about it. There were a lot of things she didn't know about him. She felt bad for Draco, she was starting to care about him.

"so what are you doing out here?" he said trying to change the subject.

"well my brother and his two friends were bothering me"

"about what?" he asked

"about you"

"oohh, they don't want you to be my friend" he said staring at his hands

"yea, but who cares about what they think, so why did you come out here?" she asked

"because Blaise was bothering me, about you" he smirked

"oh" she replied

"you don't have to be my friend, if you don't want to" he said because she looked nervous

"no, I really want to be your friend, its nice having someone to talk to" she said smiling at him

"yea, you're nice to talk to also" Draco said looking at the lake.

"thanks" she said looking at the lake, also

They sat next to each other watching the water for a long time. They were enjoying the fresh air, the outdoors and each others company. It was getting late nether of them wanted to go inside so they just sat there. Ginny was falling asleep when her head fell on Draco's shoulder she was fast asleep. He put his arm around her because she was shivering. He was also getting sleepy so he laid down in the grass she curled up next to his side. They spent the night together next to the lake. Draco had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest. It was a good night for both of them.

Author's Note: hehehe I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was shorter then chapter 2. but I did write it in math class! PLZ PLZ PLZ review! I live for reviews! Well chap 4 is coming! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4 Crying in the Corridor

Author's Note: Hey! this chappie is longer then the last one so I hope you enjoy it even more. That's all I have to say, so here we go…

Chapter 4 Crying in the Corridor

Ginny opened her eyes, there were birds chirping and the sun was just coming up over the trees. The ground beneath her body was soft, but wet with dew. At first Ginny didn't know where she was until she realized that she must have fallen asleep outside by the lake. She looked around and saw Draco right next to her. He was keeping her warm. He was still asleep with his arms around her. Ginny didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful and untouchable. There was even a small smirk on his face, Ginny held back her giggle, because she needed to wake him up.

"Malfoy, wake up, Malfoy" she said while shaking him gently.

He sighed while turning his head to face Ginny. He was gazing into her amber colored eyes. She was gazing back into his deep gray eyes. Time stopped for both of them, they were lost in each others eyes. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"Ginny, why did you wake me up, I was having a good dream" he said looking away from her.

"What?" she said in surprise "you just called me Ginny?"

"that's your name isn't it?" he answered back

"yeah, it's just you've never called me by my first name before" Ginny said

"you can call me Draco if you want" he said

"ok then, Draco" she giggled

"so I guess we fell asleep outside together" he said looking around

"yeah, do you know what time it is?" she asked sitting up

"uuumm I guess it's around breakfast" he answered

"Oh my gosh! We have to go in or we'll be late for class!" she said getting up and walking to the doors

"ok ok calm down were going" he said catching up to her

They walked together through the entrance hall, it was deserted because everyone was in breakfast. Draco and Ginny were starving so they went into the great hall together. As soon as they walked in, the whole hall went silent and all eyes were on them. They both were wearing the same clothes as they were yesterday. Ginny's makeup was smudged and Draco's hair was messy. Everyone knew they had been gone all night. Blaise had his mouth open in amazement and Ron was getting angrier by the second. Ginny and Draco parted and mad their ways to their tables. Nobody said anything until they both sat down and started eating. The great hall became louder with the talk of students after that Ginny sat eating in embarrassment, and then three figures appeared beside her.

"where the hell were you last night?" Ron yelled at Ginny

"Clam down Ron and let Ginny speak" Harry said soothingly

"CALM DOWN! I can't calm down because my little sister was out all night!" Ron said getting louder

"so where were you?" Hermione asked Ginny ignoring the other two

"last night I went outside to get some fresh air and laid down by the lake, so I accidentally fell asleep, no big deal" Ginny answered trying to stay calm

"what were you doing with Malfoy then?" Harry asked

"I told you, were just friends, he came out to sit with me and well fell asleep, that's all!" Ginny yelled and stomped her foot

"don't yell at us, you have no right to yell, I'm your big brother!" Ron's temper was rising again

"what are you going to do? You can't keep me away from Draco!" Ginny asked

"I will tell mum, and she won't be to happy about it" Ron said with a smirk on his face

"Ron, I will tell everyone in this hall that you are gay and you're dating Potter, if you don't leave me alone" Ginny said only loud enough so Ron could hear her

Ron looked stunned, he was speechless, and he just stood there dumbfounded. Harry and Hermione didn't know what to say either. Ginny was angry and upset, she wasn't in the mood to deal with all this pressure, so she walked out of the great hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco watched Ginny argue with her brother and scarhead. He watched her leave looking like she was about to cry. He wanted to go and comfort her but Pansy was holding him back.

"Dracy, why didn't you come to the common room last night?" Pansy asked

"because I was busy, and would you stop calling me that!" Draco said with a look of disgusted on his face.

"but you're my boyfriend, I can call you whatever I want" she said grabbing his arm

"I am not your boyfriend! and I never will be!" he said pushing her off

"but you can't turn down a good shag" she said

"you are not a good shag, you're like shagging a dead fish" he said walking towards the doors

"how dare you talk to me like that, come back here Dracy!" she yelled after him

"NO!" he yelled over his shoulder

He made his way out into the entrance hall. He was just walking along thinking about how stupid Pansy was, when he turned the connor and found a girl sitting on the ground, crying. At first he didn't know who she was, until he saw her red hair and realized it was Ginny.

Author's Note: aawww I left you with a cliffie! Hehehe I'm so mean! I will update ASAP! I promise! PLZ review!


	5. Chapter 5 Emotions

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have been busy a lot lately! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot.

Chapter 5 Draco's Room

"Ginny what's wrong?" Draco said as he rushed over to her side.

"my brother's an arse!" she replied with tears streaming down her face

"it's okay, don't worry I'm here" he said putting an arm around her

"he tries to control my life; he doesn't understand I'm old enough to make my own decisions! And his friends treat me like crap, they all overlook me, all they see is a sweet caring Ginny, who never does anything wrong. I just need some time to cry and get it out of my system. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you" she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"ssssshhhhh it will be fine you, don't have to say anything else just go ahead and cry" he said as he pulled her into his lap.

She was crying on his shoulder and Draco stroked her silky red hair out of her face. They just sat there together for quite awhile. All you could here was Ginny's soft sobs and they started to fade away. Ginny fell asleep in Draco's arms and he carefully carried her to his room. He had his own room because he was head boy. When he got there he laid her on his bed and she snuggled up to his pillow and remained sleeping. Draco sat and watched her sleep she looked very peaceful just laying there; her chest was rising and falling as she breathed. Finally he went to his bathroom and got a shower and dressed in his robes and, ofcorse fixed his hair. When he came out she was sitting up in bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron sat at a table playing chess and Hermione was in a chair next to them reading a book. Harry was winning the game and Ron was Turing red with anger. Ron said something and Hermione looked up from her book.

" I can't believe her! Walking out on me like that! She is my sister I am suppose to watch over her and protect her! How could she do this to me?" Ron said frustrated

"its ok Ron calm down, she does have a point though because she is 16, I guess she can make it on her own now" Hermione said

"no, she is not supposed to treat me like that; I'm so frustrated right now!" Ron said as he hit the table that they where playing chess on and all pieces flew and hit the floor. "Damn it!" he said as he stormed up to his room.

"Should we go talked to him?" Hermione asked Harry

"no, he'll cool off and be ok later" Harry said

"ok well it's getting late and I'm getting tired so I think I'll go to bed now, night Harry!" Hermione said as she got out of her chair and walked up the stairs.

"night Herm!" Harry said and when her door closed he turned back to watch the fire. He just sat there just thinking of Draco and Ginny and was wondering why they had become so close. And then his though moved on to his dead godfather, Sirius Black. Harry has never forgiven himself over Sirius's death. He misses his godfather more then you would think, but that was the past and now is the present. Then his mind moved to the though of Voldemort and how Harry had not found a way to Destroy him yet. Ofcorse Voldemort has gone back into hiding but, Harry knows he's out there, savoring his time and then he will make another move. Harry is dreading that day but for now Harry also has good things to think about like his wonderful relationship with Ron and that he is back for his final year at Hogwarts. " I think I'll go talk to Ron" he said to himself and making his way up to their dormitories.

When he reached the door, he opened it, just to find Ron sleeping, with his shirt off, looking so peaceful. Harry made his way across the room and crawled into Ron's bed. Ron was woken by Harry's movement.

"Hello Love, what were you doing up so late?" Ron asked looking into Harry's god given green eyes.

"nothing, just sitting by the fire and thinking, so do you feel better?" Harry asked hugging Ron closer and kissing his neck.

"mmm…now I do!" Ron said turning around to face Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips, after that they laid there holding each other for awhile till they fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore sat up in his office stroking his pet Fawkes, a phoenix. Dumbledore could not sleep tonight, something was troubling him. He had a felling that something bad was going to happen and one of his students would be in grave danger. Just then Severus Snape, the potions teacher walked in and Dumbledore's thoughts left him.

"hello Severus, can I help you?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm sorry to disturb you professor, but I have some news" Snape said he was looking nervous.

"Yes, what is it?"

"uuuuhhhh… I have just heard news that Voldemort is gaining his strength again and his followers are joining him once more, but uuummm…." Snape said stuttering out the last words.

"yes, is there anything else?" Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes were gone.

"he wants to recruit more death eaters, and I know for a fact that he is coming here to take some students with him. What should we do professor?" Snape asked

"do you know which students he will be trying to take?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"only one for sure….Draco Malfoy" Snape answered

You could see in Dumbledore's eyes his brain trying to process all the information. It was some very important news. What was he going to do? Dumbledore sat and though about this for quite sometime forgetting that Snape was still there.

"Sir?" Snape said to break the silence

"well Severus, there's only one thing we can do…" Dumbledore said

Author's note: hehehe I left you with a cliffe! I know this chapter was boring and it was pretty much all talking but I promise you that next chapter there will be some Draco/Ginny action so please keep reading and Plz Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6 Lots of Love

Author's note: Hey everybody! Whatsup! Yea I was really bored, so I though to myself "Hey I think I should type up another chapter!" so I did……ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Chapter 6 Lots of Love**

Ginny was lying in Draco's bed when she woke up, she had no idea where she was. She looked around this gigantic room, she was in. the bed she was sitting in was a king size bed with black and silver sheets. The room was also decorated in the colors of green and silver with huge windows on either side of the bed. There where two doors leading out of the room one looked like it leaded into the hall, and the other was to the bathroom which Draco was standing in. he was standing there and she was staring into his deep gray eyes, he was dressed in all black and he also had his rob on. His hair was longer now, it reached his ears and it hung down in his eyes. He was very good looking. Every girl in the school would kill just to get a whiff of his cologne. And now the littlest Weasley was sitting in his bed.

"good morning! sleepy head" Draco said smirking

"why am I in your room?" Ginny asked

"well you see, when I found you in the hall you were in a very…how should I say?….emotional state. So you were crying your eyes out in my arms when you fell asleep and I couldn't think of any other place to take you so I took you here" he said walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"ooohhh sorry about that" she said looking down at her hands

"it's ok. So is there anything I can get you?" Draco asked

"actually I'm kind of hungry, I didn't have any supper, and I didn't eat much at breakfast" Ginny said

"your wish is my command. I'll go down to the kitchens and get you something to eat. Oohh and while I'm gone you can take a shower if you want. There are clean towels in the left cabinet in the bathroom" he said getting his black and white converses on.

"but I have nothing to change into" Ginny said

"uuuhhhh…..here wear this" he said handing her a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt.

She gave Draco a skeptical look. "don't worry there clean" he said to her. She took the clothes out of his hand and made her way to the bathroom as he made his way out of the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was making his way to the kitchens, passing by all the empty rooms and the paintings. He had been walking awhile when she heard some starage noises coming from one of the rooms, it sounded like people were fighting because there was a lot of grunts and moans coming from the room. Draco was not the one to pass up a front seat of a good fight. So he peeked in the room. As soon as he did he saw too much for his brain to handle. There was a naked figure on top of another naked figure and they were uuuuhhhhh how shall we say……making love. Draco looked away and he was going to keep walking until he recognized one of the voices.

"Uuuuuggggghhhh! Now that's the spot Hermione. Don't stop uuuuhhhh that feels good" said the male

"faster Blasie faster ooooooow!" Hermione said

"whatever you say babe" Blaise said with another moan

It was Blasie and Hermione. Draco though he was gonna be sick. How could his best friend screw that mudblood? Draco had seen enough so he kept making his way to the kitchens.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ron were sitting out by the lake. Ron had his arm around Harry and they were watching the ripples in the water. It was almost dusk and the sun was beginning to set. They just sat there in silence just holding each other. Until Ron said something.

"where do you thing Ginny and Hermione are?" Ron asked Harry

"I don't know Hermione is probably in the library and Ginny is hopefully back in her dorm sleeping because from what I've heard she's had a long day" Harry said

"yea maybe" Ron said caressing (A/N: haha yoli I know you hate that word!) Harry's arm.

"well right now let's not worry about them because they can handle them selves and right now all I want to think about is how much I love you and that I'm so glad you're with me." Harry said kissing Ron hard on the lips.

"I love you too" Ron said breaking from the kiss only for a minute.

They both deepened the kiss. Ron ran his hands up Harry's back and into his hair while Harry was busy wrapping his arms around Ron's waist. Then Harry started sucking on Ron's neck leaving a trail of kisses going down to the neckline of his shirt. Harry was hurriedly trying to unbutton Ron's shirt when he got that off, Harry pressed his hard body up agsit Ron's chest. Ron was trying to unbutton Harry's Pants when he grunted something

"god damn I want you now!" Ron moaned out

"wait, let's go somewhere more privet. Then we can finish what we have started" Harry said with a grin and then the both got up and headed towards the castle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny got out of her 30min shower her hair was still wet but she had put on Dracos clothes and left the bathroom. Draco wasn't back yet so she decided to have a look around. She walked around his room picking up various things and then putting them back down. She reached his mirror and in front of his mirror where some colognes and and some hair products "gosh he uses more hair products then me!" Ginny thought to herself. Then she picked up one of his colognes, it was in a little blue bottle and the bottle read "Polo sport Blue" she sprayed a little bit into the air and smelled it "hhhmmm not bad" she though. Just then the door opened a Draco walked in carry a tray of food.

"excuse me milady, but dinner is served" Draco said with a smile on his face. Ginny had never seen him smile before, she liked his smile.

"why thank you kind sir" she said just playing along

"yea I didn't know what you wanted so I got you a little of everything" he said putting the tray down on his bed

"Everything sounds good to me" she said heading for the food

She began eating and while she ate they talked. They talked of there families and the friends. Draco also told her that he never wants to become a deatheater and how his father and Voldemort might force him into it. Ginny also told him how much she disliked her family and how she is always a baby. They sat there sharing jokes and secrets until Ginny finished her food.

"ooohhhh you will not believe who I saw screwing each other on my way to the kitchen" Draco said in an amusing tone

"who? Is it anyone I know?" Ginny asked

"yea Hermione and Blaise! Can you believe it? I nearly puked when I saw them" Draco said

"WHAT! Hermione would never do something like that" Ginny said

"well she did tonight" Draco said and they both broke into a fit of laughter.

Just as they were starting to calm themselves Draco bent over and kissed Ginny on the lips. he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"sorry I didn't mean to…." Draco started but Ginny cut him off

"it's ok, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, I just can't find the right words" Ginny said looking at her hands

"it's ok just tell me I won't mind" Draco said taking her small hand into his big one

"well….." she started to say but then she felt like she could show him better than tell him. She leaned toward him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Draco deepened the kiss and then he moved to put his hands on her waist when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were making small circles on her back. Draco asked for entry with his tong she parted her lip and let him in. the kiss exploded when their tongs meet. They were exploring each others mouth. And they both were enjoying every bit of it.

Ginny was struggling with the buttons on his shirt while he was feeling up her thigh. He only broke the kiss to get air. Finally she got his shirt off and she took a second to look at his chest, from what she could tell he had been working out because he had nice muscles. He had made his way down to her neck sucking on every spot. This time he was trying to get her shirt off. He got it off easier then she did. When they did they pressed their bodies against each other. Then Draco was trying to unfasten the clasps on her bra when they heard a knock on the door.

A/N: Hey every body I promised you some action in this one so I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it's a little confusing I typed it up late at night and I was on the phone with my not boyfriend (inside joke) yea so plz review! Ooohhh and my friend's story is pretty cool and yall should check it out it's called Draco's little Secret by Yoli128 it's really good so go holla at her! Yea thanks to all the reviews so far! I'll cya next chapter!


End file.
